


Here, There and Neverwhere

by justanotherpipedream, LiliaNox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliaNox/pseuds/LiliaNox
Summary: After a long quiet night at the pub, Bucky was ready to have a simple night in. However, as fate deals its hand, Bucky gets dragged into a series of events that pulls him out of his new normal to a game where Gods and magic reign supreme. A handsome and charming magician named Tony helps Bucky stack his deck and grants him a chance at survival.When the wheel of fortune spins, will the odds be in their favour?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes & Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83
Collections: Winteriron Bang





	1. Here

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2020 Winteriron Bang. 
> 
> Art by: LiliaNox  
> Story by: justanotherpipedream
> 
> Special thanks to dna-monkey for helping me read through this, I appreciate all your help!

Bucky winced, rubbing his arm through his sweater. The metal arm clicked as he slowly rotated it, cursing as his shoulder joint chafed at the movement. Damn Hammer tech, If it hadn’t taken him so long to get into the veteran program for the prosthetic in the first place, Bucky would’ve already ripped it off himself and chucked it across the room.

“You okay man? When’s the last time you were able to get a full night’s sleep?”

Sam was looking at him now, rag tossed over his shoulder as he wiped down the bar. Not that it did any good; no matter how many times Sam insisted he actually wiped down the counter, there was a permanent layer of stickiness that lingered. 

With actual _concern_ on his face. God, Bucky must look like a real mess if Wilson was concerned.

Not being able to sleep did that to you though.

Bucky grimaced, waving his other hand. “I’m fine, It’s gonna rain later.”

“Damn. Here, on the house.”

Sam slid the pint of ale over the counter. Bucky lifted the glass in thanks, downing a large gulp in satisfaction. Sam leaned back, eyes scanning the mostly empty bar with a frown. “You need a lift later? I’m heading to Steve’s after my shift’s over. It’s pretty slow tonight, but it’ll be at least an hour.”

Bucky shook his head. “I’m good, thanks. I’m just gonna walk.”

Sam nodded. “You know, just because Steve stopped coming to group meetings, it doesn't mean that you have to stop too. You’re always welcome anytime. Or if you’re not comfortable with me, I can suggest some other groups if you want. No pressure.”

Group therapy was something that Bucky never really got comfortable with. After their last tour, it was something that Steve’s therapist suggested and so for moral support, Steve had convinced Bucky to go with him. It was nothing against the people there; Bucky didn’t hate getting a chance to hear some other veteran’s stories about returning from their tours. And while Bucky would never admit it out loud, Sam was probably one of the calmest and friendliest people Steve had ever been interested in, and Bucky was relieved when they started dating. 

Bucky drained the last of his glass. “No offence, but I don't think group therapy was for me. I’ll stick with my one-on-ones with Nat.”

Natasha was one of the most terrifying people he had ever met, but the best therapist he had ever had. Unafraid to call him out, Bucky appreciated how she never treated him with gloves. He always felt lighter after their sessions.

“Fair enough,” said Sam, “but my door’s always open if you need it.”

By the time Bucky left _The Falcon_ , the dark clouds were starting to roll in, making the night even darker than it usually was this time of night. It was much colder now than before, the wind picking up as the incoming storm drew closer. He could almost taste the electricity in the air now. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he walked faster now, scanning the streets up and down.

There were still a handful of people stumbling out of the late night clubs and bars, the thrum of music audible even from outside. He sidestepped past a stumbling group of celebrating college students, but to Bucky’s relief, he was able to make it past them without issue. His apartment was still a few blocks away, but he could see it in the distance. 

“Hey, you got some change?”

Bucky jumped, stumbling a bit as he stopped to locate the scratchy voice that called out to him. A dark figure waved at him from the side of the alleyway. An older wrinkled hand motioned to him, the arm covered by long black sleeves. The street lamp above them was broken, and the rest of the figure was covered in darkness. But somehow, Bucky just knew that they were smiling at him.

He swallowed tightly, his hands clenching in his pockets. Deep down inside his core, something screamed at him that something was wrong here.

“Sorry, not on me. I can buy you a burger cross the way though if you’re hungry-”

The hand continued to motion to him, waving him over.

“Hey, you got some change?”

Bucky leaned backwards this time, his body tensing. He slipped his hands out of his pockets, scanning the alley more closely. No matter how hard he looked though, the only part that he could make out of the figure was that wrinkled hand. 

He cleared his throat, repeating himself a little louder this time. “I don’t smoke.”

The hand paused for a moment, swaying almost side to side before it started up again, the fingers curling towards itself, motioning Bucky towards them. The scratchy breath wheezed before asking once again.

“Hey, you got some change?”

Bucky’s feet this time took a step back. Or tried to. 

“What the _fuck_ -”

His feet were starting to move him one step at a time, closer and closer to the figure. He struggled to listen to his instincts that were screaming at him to run as far away as he could. He couldn’t stop moving forward, his feet moving on their own accord, one step at a time.

The closer he got, the more he could see that this dark figure was much larger than he initially thought. He couldn’t place what it was, but it looked like a giant mass of swirling shadow, the hand pulling him in as his muscles locked up, refusing to let him go. 

From the center of the shadows, a small blue orb floats in the air, and for a second, Bucky stops screaming.

It was so shiny this light, so playful and gentle as it floated in the air.

_“Everything will be alright darling,”_ whispered ma in his ear. He could feel her now, brushing the hair away from his face like she always did. She never did like his hair long, always fussing at him to cut it, whenever she’d see him. 

Saw him. He always forgot it was past tense now. 

He could almost reach it, the blue floating orb. It was so warm and inviting as it pulsed aves of welcoming light. All he had to do was reach out and grab it-

“HEY ASSHOLE, LET ‘EM GO!”

A hand yanked him back and Bucky stumbled backwards, the jolt shaking him from his daze as a pulse of white light shot in front of him. He could see the giant swirling mass of shadow again, snarling now. The blue light illuminated a giant mouth, with long sharp teeth growling at the man beside him who pulled him back. 

Dressed in a dark red jacket, black jeans and combat boots, the man stepped in front of Bucky their right hand outstretched. He was wearing a gauntlet and the palm glowed once again as it shot another beam of light towards the mass of teeth that shrieked as it was hit.

It flinched, reeling back from the hit, before it burst into hundreds of small blue dancing lights that surrounded them both. The figure itself was still massive with their giant teeth dripping with saliva as it opened its mouth wider. The man beside him cursed as he reached into his pocket, while holding his right hand up in front of him.

“I’m sorry about this sugarplum. I don’t want to drag you into this, but if I don’t, we’ll both die.”

Bucky raised his hands in a guard in front of his face, turning so that he was back to back with the other man. “I have no idea what’s happening right now, but I choose the living option. What the hell is that thing anyways?”

From his right pocket, the other man pulled out a tarot card. Except nothing like the tarot cards that Becca had shown him before. On it had a giant black wolf with green glowing eyes. The man grinned. “An angler wisp, they’re quite nasty. And _this_ is the plan.”

The card glowed a bright gold before it disintegrated into gold dust, swirling around them. A second later, the giant black wolf from the card appeared beside them, snarling at the blue orbs around them. In an instant, they all scattered, dissipating into the air. 

The man took a step back, tugging Bucky behind him as the wolf charged the black mass. Inhuman screams filled the air as Bucky could hear the wolf tearing into it, whatever it was. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that,” grimaced the man, who faced Bucky now. He was handsome, with dark brown hair and some of the biggest, brownest eyes Bucky had seen in his life. “Did it get you at all?”

Bucky held his hands up, examining them. Now that he stopped to think about it, he could feel a small tingle in his flesh hand, where he had barely touched the blue orb. 

The man in front of him frowned, his hands hovering above Bucky’s. “Ah shit. May i?”

Bucky nodded, holding his hands out. His eyes flickered towards the sounds behind them. “Shouldn’t we be helping them or something?”

The man shook his head, gently clasping Bucky’s hands between his. “He’s got it. I think we’d honestly only get in the way. Does this hand feel colder at all?”

Bucky looked down at his hands, pulling his sleeve up a bit. He gasped as he could see the veins in his hands, tinted a dark blue. “Now that you say it, yeah.”

“Fuck. Okay, okay-”

The man ran his hands through his hair, sucking in a sharp breath. “Long story short? You’ve been poisoned.”

Bucky could feel the blood rush to his ears, the background noises fading away as he stared down at his darkening arm. “Cursed? Well fuck.”

“Technically it’s Winter’s Curse, but it works like a poison of sorts. The good news is that I think I know a way to stop it.”

“...you think?”

“It’s not easy. You’ll be dragged into something a lot weirder and strange, and honestly, I don’t know if there’s any easy way to back out once you’re in-”

“You’re not talking about some weird drugs are you? No judgement but-”

The man huffed. His lips twitch in amusement. “What, no- although I can see how it sounds like I’m trying to get you into some weird gateway drug. All this-”

He waved behind him. “This can be overwhelming. I’m sorry to say this, but if you want to live, you’ll have to trust me.”

“Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope?”

The man laughed, his laugh lighting up his entire face. Bucky could feel himself grinning back in response, a warmth settling in his chest. “Alright Princess. let’s get out of here. We’ve gotta get somewhere safe if we’re gonna get you up to speed and healed up. I’m Tony by the way.”

Bucky reached out to shake the man’s offered hand, “I’m Bucky.”

It was amusing watching Tony’s entire face journey, from shock to mild disgust, to confusion. “Bucky, really?”

“It’s a nickname that stuck.You can call me James instead if you want..” 

“Hmmm I already know a James, so that won’t do. Your friends really have to work on their nickname game Buttercup.”

Seconds later, the noises stopped. The dark wolf padded back towards them, holding a slim card in its mouth. Tony gently pried the card from the wolf’s mouth, and Bucky was surprised to see the monster from before, depicted on the card, terrifying teeth and all. 

Tony patted the wolf head. “Good boy Fenrir. Thanks for your help.”

It was astonishing how this large and terrifying wolf looked more like a puppy now, wagging it’s tail as it leaned into Tony’s touch. It patiently sat in front of them, waiting as it shimmered a bright gold again, dissolving before it turned itself into the familiar tarot card once again, floating into the man’s hand. 

After sliding both cards away, Tony pulled another card out of his pocket, this time, a picture of a bright red door. In another flash, the door appeared right in front of them, embedded into the wall of the alley.

Tony stepped forward, opening the door with a flourish. To Bucky’s amazement, it led to the entrance of another street, to what looked like the middle of a park. Tony stepped through. “This way.”

With a deep breath, Bucky stepped through the doorway. The door swung shut behind him with a click. 

* * *

“Where are we anyways?”

Bucky thought they were in Central Park. The trees seemed familiar, and the landmarks that he recognized were all there. But something about it seemed... off. Bucky couldn’t put his finger on it.

“Technically New York, but also not. Think like an alternate dimension. We’ve stepped past the veil, into a dimension close, but slightly different than our original one. This way.” 

Tony turned into another alley, but this time, pulled another card out of his pocket. This time, it was a picture of another door, but a dark purple one, with a slim silver knocker in the middle. The door appeared again in a flash, but this time, Tony pulled out a slim gold keyl. 

“If you wanted to go through this door, why didn’t you use that card in the first place?”

“A precaution. In case someone was trying to follow us. One jump is easier to track, but two is much more difficult.”

Tony placed the key in the lock and turned it. Instead of hearing a click like Bucky expected, the silver knocker morphed into one of a snake. It’s eyes stared down at them appraisingly.

“Welcome home Master Anthony. Is this a guest?”

“Yes, please tell Jarvis that we’ve got a friend staying with us.”

It nodded it’s head before the door swung open, this time into what looked like a giant hedge maze. The skies were clear, painted brilliant hues of orange and purple by the setting sun. Even as the sun was setting, he could feel the warm night air all around him as the door closed behind them with a click.

In the distance, Bucky could see a large mansion, with glass doors and ivy crawling up the sides. “Wow. Where are we now?”

He followed closely behind Tony as they turned and weaved through the maze. It was dizzying and Bucky quickly lost track of where they were going. “Back in your original dimension, but across the ocean. We’re at my family home in Italy.”

Tony smiled as he stopped halfway through the pathway. “This way first. Then we’ll have to walk backwards before taking another left here-”

It was an odd sensation, walking backwards the direction they just walked, but weirdly, Bucky saw the hedges shift backwards to reveal a hidden path. “Neat.”

“An old feature of the house. If you ever get lost in here, just remember to always move towards the wolf.” Tony pointed towards the house, up towards the second balcony. Sitting on the ledge was a dark black wolf that looked out into the distance. ”You’ll find your way out in no time.” 

A few twists and later, and they were out of the maze, the mansion in the distance now up close as they wandered up the backstairs to the house. As they reached the back entrance, both doors swung open.

A man dressed in a dark pressed suit welcomed them. He was an older gentleman, his suit impeccable as he greeted them with a slight nod of his head. “Ah Master Anthony, welcome home. And I see you’ve brought a guest with you.”

“Yes, this is Bucky-”

“Barnes. James Barnes, but my friends call me Bucky.” 

“Will you both be staying for dinner?”

Bucky stepped forward, his arm outstretched before he retracted it slightly. Should he use his metal arm, or his wounded one? What if it was contagious, oh god- should he even be shaking his hand? Should he be bowing instead?

The butler stepped forward, carefully taking Bucky’s flesh hand in his and shaking it gently but firmly. “A pleasure Mister Barnes. I am Edwin Jarvis, current keeper of the Stark Family Estate, and as a guest of Master Anthony, you are welcome.”

Edwin gently turned Bucky’s hand in his and inhaled sharply. The dark blue veins had darkened again, like a spider’s web up his arm. “Master Anthony will do his best to assist you.”

Bucky nodded, swallowing tightly. “Thanks. I ‘preciate it.”

He looked towards Tony. “Not just for this but also for, steppin in and savin’ me. You didn’t have to, but you did, so thank you.”

Tony shook his head fiercely. “It’s no problem. You shouldn’t have been dragged into this in the first place. We’re gonna help you.”

Tony turned to Mr. Jarvis. “We’re going to need some time in the workshop, but I think some food would be appreciated for when we’re finished.”

“Understood.”

Mr. Jarvis turned around and led them into the house. The mansion was open archways and beautiful windows, the hedge maze and the vineyards further south easily visible in the distance. Tony turned to Bucky with a smile. “I’ll give you a few minutes to freshen up, and then Jarvis can show you up to the workshop.”

Bucky could feel the exhaustion in his bones, the pulse and tingle in his arm getting stronger. “That would be nice, thank you.”

Tony’s smile diminished as he looked down at Bucky’s arm. “I’ll see you in a bit. We’ve got work to do.”

* * *

While the rest of the mansion was well kept and clean, the workshop was an explosion of chaos. 

Diagrams and blueprints were sprawled out all over the desk in the corner. A large map of the night sky was framed above the fireplace behind the desk. A bunch of beakers filled with colourful liquids were stacked and labelled on a shelf. Dried herbs hung upside down from the ceiling. A workbench in the corner was covered in wires and tools. In the other corner, Bucky was amazed to see a giant clawed robot, waving a fire extinguisher at him. 

Tony smiled as he entered, “Oh hey! This is DUM-E, DUM-E this is Bucky. He’s a friend, so no shooting him with the fire extinguisher, got it?”

DUM-E beeped in response, waving the fire extinguisher cheerfully. Bucky waved back. “That’s amazing, did you make him?”

“Yep!” said Tony proudly. “Made him in college and brought him back with me.”

“Incredible,” breathed Bucky, who waved back at the excited robot. He turned back to Tony. “You’re incredible.”

Tony flushed, the tips of his ears turning bright red to Bucky’s delight. “I don’t understand how you can say things like that with a straight face.”

“That’s cause it’s true. I have no problems speaking the truth.”

Tony’s eyes darkened, licking his lips. Bucky hoped that it was a promise.

“Oh you’re dangerous.”

Bucky leaned closer, Tony’s face a breath away. “Only if you want me to be.”

He leaned in, and Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut. Soft lips pressed themselves against his cheek.

Bucky’s lips twitched as he opened his eyes. “Not quite what I was getting at.”

Tony’s eyes glinted with wicked delight. “I know. _Later_. After we sort out your arm. Let’s take a look.”

To Bucky’s disappointment, Tony stepped out of reach, and towards his bookshelf. “Let’s see- this is useless, this is useless- maybe this one?”

He flipped through a giant leather bound atlas of sorts, filled with different illustrations of monsters filled in the pages. “Here we go- the Angler Wisp likes to lure its victims in, their blue glowing allure acting both as a lure and as it’s greatest defence. It’s ‘kiss’ will curse the victim with Winter’s Curse, meant to incapacitate victims that manage to resist it’s allure.”

Tony tapped the page, with a drawing of the familiar and terrifying Angler Wisp. “There’s no time to brew an antidote unfortunately. That would take two moon cycles you don’t have. We’re going to have to get you one of Freyja’s cards.”

“Cards?”

Tony pulled out a sizable stack of cards from his pocket, the familiar wolf card sitting on top. “They can be magical beasts, beings or sometimes even anchors. Created by the Gods of Old, they were issued as prizes of sorts for the Gods’ champions. They’re not really cards, but more like representations of small slivers of powers from the gods themselves.”

Tony motioned to giant hourglass on top of the mantle. A much larger snake than the one on the purple door knocker was wrapped around it, green jeweled glowing eyes reflected in the light. “Odin called forth a competition, one where the Gods themselves could not compete, but one where they had to recruit mortal combatants, champions, in their stead.”

The sand in the hourglass was falling slowly, and Bucky couldn’t help but watch as the sand slowly drifted down. “Did anyone win?”

Tony shook his head “Not yet. But Freyja grew tired of the constant fighting, so the rules were changed so that the competition only occurs every Blue Moon Lunar cycle.”

“Let me guess, it happens to be a Blue Moon now?”

“Exactly. If we could get you one of Freyja’s cards, we’ll be able to counteract the poison in your veins.”

“But?”

“It’s a guess, not a guarantee that it’ll work. It depends on the type of card we’ll be able to track down.”

Tony unzipped his jacket, nimble fingers undoing the buttons one by one. A glowing blue light emanated from the center of his chest, white scars spiraling out from the center. Bucky sucked in a harsh breath. Bucky had thought he had seen it all with all of his years in the army, but this was something that made him flinch. “How deep does that go?” 

“Pretty far. Magic and science can only do so much, even together. I’ll survive.”

He buttoned his shirt back up and turned to the hourglass. “We can ask though, and maybe find out more answers.”

Bucky nodded. He sat back and watched as Tony pulled his stack of cards out, placing one onto the cleared desk.

This card was the most elaborate out of all of the ones so far, with two snakes intertwined with each other, facing opposite corners, one in black and the other in white. Tony placed it on top of the hourglass and watched as the snakes. 

The room shimmered green this time, and Bucky could see the snakes twist and turn before a man dressed in green robes appeared on the desk. He had long black hair and wore a gold helmet with two horns extending up. His eyes scanned the room, locking on Bucky instantly as he inspected him up and down. 

Tony cleared his throat. “My patron, Loki. Loki, this is Bucky.”

“Interesting.”

A few seconds felt like minutes as Bucky tried not to flinch under Loki’s gaze. Even with just a look, Bucky could feel the air shift around them, similar to the presence of the wolf before, but much more powerful, much more dangerous.

After what seemed like an eternity, the figure turned towards Tony, amused. “How did you get entangled with an Angler Wisp?”

“It was gonna eat Bucky if I didn’t step in. Do you know how we can get rid of the poison?”

“I do. But so do you.”

“The antidote would be ideal, but that would take far too long.”

“Yes.”

“Can I give him one of my cards?”

Loki waved a hand over Bucky, a green glow of light washing over him. Bucky stiffened but relaxed when he felt no pain. “No, unfortunately the cards you have are incompatible. He will need to win them over himself, not through you. And soon. A patron would be ideal.”

Tony let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. “Will you be his patron?”

Loki eyed him, but shook his head. “We are not compatible, as you and I are. You know this dear child, that champions must be one in spirit.”

“Any suggestions then?”

Loki sniffed, amused. “He seems of good heart and bravery. A little foolish, but with good intentions. Remind you of anyone?”

Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. “Really?” 

“I will never admit it to his face, but he can be useful. He will be helpful in finding the correct card to heal your friend.”

Loki got to his feet, turning to Bucky this time. “Don’t let Anthony down. Your life depends on it.”

And with a snap of his fingers, Loki was gone.

“...is he always this dramatic?”

Tony laughed. “Gods tend to be that way.”

“Huh. To think that I didn’t even know that gods existed until today and now-”

Tony reached out to squeeze his shoulder. His touch was warm and slowly, the panic that had built up inside of him started to fade away. “Overwhelming I know. It’s a lot of new information. But I’m here to help.”

“Not that I’m not grateful, but why? Why risk yourself to help me?”

Tony leaned back in his chair, smile wistful. “Because someone risked their life to save me when I was dragged into these games. I didn’t know what was happening, and I promised them that I would do my best to carry that forward. Not everyone chooses to enter these games by choice. Sometimes, it’s through circumstance, but other times, people are forced.”

Bucky reached out and intertwined their fingers together. He squeezed Tony’s hand in comfort. Even though he’s only known Tony for a few hours, he recognized that look in his eyes. He had seen it in many soldiers, himself included, after returning from the war. “Thank you. I won’t let you down.”

Tony smiled brilliantly back at him, and Bucky could feel himself smiling back. Even with the events of tonight, he hadn’t smiled this much in months. Tony stood up from the desk, helping Bucky up with a tug. “Come on Honeybee, the faster we get this done, the faster we can eat.. Jarvis will spoil us with something fantastic.”

* * *

Bucky sat cross-legged on the floor of a large empty bedroom, a circle of salt drawn around him. Carefully stepping into the circle, Tony placed a small bonzai tree in front of him.

“It’s the closest thing I could find to a tree that we have indoors.”

Stepping back over towards the window, Tony cracked the window open. The sun had all but set now, the stars shimmering against the dark night sky. Wandering back, but stopping just outside the circle, Tony handed Bucky a card.

“We’re aiming for Thor to answer your call, but we don’t want to turn down other options if they turn up. Just..be careful in who you accept.”

Bucky turned the card over in his hands, surprised to see that it was blank. “It’s...blank?”

Tony nodded. “See the small strip of paper and knife beside you? You’re gonna need to give it a bit of blood to see what element you’re compatible with. We’ll see if Loki’s correct.”

Flipping the sharp ceremonial knife in hand, Bucky pricked his finger, smearing the droplets of blood onto the small strip of paper. Almost instantly the smell of ozone filled the air, and the paper disintegrated in what looked like sparks of lightning.

“Lightning,” breathed Tony with a nod. “The Storm calls to you. Here’s hoping Thor will answer. Here-”

Tony shuffled over to a chest in front of the bed in the corner, and pulled out a round container-

“...is that a Bed, Bath and Beyond candle?”

Tony lit the candle with a match, and the scent of musk, wood and electricity filled the room. “I’m impressed at how you know that. Secondly, yes, unless you want to sit there staring at the wall for hours, this will help. Now, hold onto the card and close your eyes.”

Bucky did as he was told, closing his eyes and letting the scent wash over him. He could feel Tony walk around the room. He could hear Tony pull out another card from his stack of cards, flipping through until he found what he was looking for.

“May fortune’s favour bless you with her favour. Let her lead you down the path you seek.”

In his mind, he could see an image of an old woman, covered in a large grey cloak. She had long, greying hair and carried a lantern in her hand that swayed back and forth. She turned around, and Bucky began to follow her.

“Wait!”

The lantern became brighter and brighter, and all of a sudden, the world was black all around him once again. 

* * *

As the world spun back around him, Bucky’s eyes shot open. He was standing on top of a cliff, under a giant oak tree. The skies all around him were dark and grey. Thunder echoed off in the distance, as the storm drenched him in water all around him. 

A flash of lightning hit the tree with a crack. The tree erupted into flames, and Bucky scrambled backwards, as far away as he could. Another crack of lightning struck seconds later, on the ground and Bucky could feel his stomach drop as the ground around him started to crack and crumble. 

He rushed to his feet, and started running, instinct and adrenaline guiding him as he ran and ran, the ground behind him falling away. He could see the edge of a chasm now, the edge of the cliff nearing.

He could hear a rumble in his mind, a booming voice that echoed.

_Trust._

Bucky skidded to a stop, stumbling as he looked now over the edge. He turned around running a few feet before he realized that the ground was still falling behind him. 

The eye of the storm drew nearer, the wind whipping past him, almost pushing him towards the edge of the cliff. Two glowing blue eyes, swirling with electricity watched him as he glanced over the edge of the cliff once more. 

_Will you be worthy?_

Inhaling sharply, he took a few steps back before sprinting forward again, leaping off the cliff into the dark chasm below. 

There was no turning back.

He was falling now, quicker and quicker into the darkness. The opening of light from the top was slowly fading away the further he fell. Closing his eyes, Bucky clenched them tight. 

“Please, please, please-”

The same voice from before echoed in his mind, amused and triumphant.

_Faith._

Almost like falling through molasses, Bucky felt himself slow down, floating now as he hovered and his eyes shot open. He felt something beneath him, the air getting colder before he felt something propel him upwards. Glancing below, wisps of what looked like a cloud formed beneath him and was now lifting him higher and higher back to the top. 

The other side of the cliff drew nearer, and Bucky landed on his feet. As soon as he touched solid ground, he dropped to his knees, breathing deeply, in and out.

In the distance a victorious roar of thunder rumbled through the sky.


	2. There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There and back again.

Bucky sat up with a gasp, the room spinning slowly back into focus. Even though he woke up in a sweat, his flesh arm was tingling. It felt much colder to the touch than the rest of his body. Tony kneeled in front of him, his arms braced under Bucky’s shoulders as he helped Bucky sit up.

“Whoa, easy there.”

The once cloudless skies were now a dark grey. The far window was now open, the skies dark and storming as water continued to spray inwards, onto their faces. Tony’s hair was drenched, his clothes damp, but he was beaming. 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile back as Tony steadied him, his hands warm. Bucky couldn’t help but shiver at the touch. “What happened?”

Tony leaned back, and Bucky tried to ignore the curl of disappointment in his belly. God, he’s only known this man for a few hours and yet he was already missing his touch.

Tony tilted his head towards the window. “You’ll have to tell me Buttercup. Considering the light show outside, I’m gonna guess that you did it. The storm doesn’t always call when someone calls, but he’s here. You should be able to call him now.”

A boom of thunder reverberated outside, the window rattling as they continued to swing back and forth against the walls. Seconds later, a flash of lighting struck through the window and onto the floor with a loud crack.

The blond giant from his dreams stood tall. His eyes crackled with sparks of glowing blue electricity that faded away as a loud and booming voice greeted them. 

“Hello friends! Anthony it has been ages!”

Bucky watched as Tony was swept into a giant hug, and twirled around the room a few times before he was set down. “Good to see you Thor. Not that I’m not glad to see you, but uh- I think Jarvis would appreciate it if we could close the windows at least.” 

“Oh of course! My apologies.”

The wind died down almost immediately, and the storm slowed down to a drizzle. 

Tony sighed in relief, wiping his fingers through his hair and out of his face. “You’re here for him?”

Thor beamed brightly, his eyes locked on Bucky now. “Indeed! It is wonderful to meet you James. You did brilliantly in the trial, and I would be honoured to sponsor you in the games.”

Tony let out a sigh. “He’s not looking to compete, but to gain some cards. Freya’s cards to be exact.”

Thor frowned as he scanned Bucky more intently. Bucky could feel the familiar warm gaze from his dream, appraising him. Thor stepped closer, his hands hovering over Bucky’s arm. Now that he was awake, it was much colder than it was before. “May I?”

Bucky nodded.

Similarly to Loki earlier, Thor slowly waved his hands over Bucky’s arm. “Which card was it? That is no minor brush of magic.”

“The angler wisp.”

“One of Hela’s nasty ones. Were you able to capture it?”

Tony pulled his deck of cards from his jacket, flipping through his deck until the face of the angler wisp stared out at him again. “With Bucky’s help, we got it. But something is happening Thor. He shouldn’t have been lured in by it in the first place.”

Thor narrowed his eyes. “Aye. The fact that James is not a part of the games and was dragged in is concerning. Something I will bring up with the Allfather himself.”

Bucky jumped back as Thor kneeled down on one knee, his right fist pressed against his heart. Thor’s eyes were serious as he met Bucky’s eyes directly. “I apologize on behalf of Asgard that you will be dragged into this game against your will. Please accept my heartfelt apologies and my oath that I will do my best to aid you, to guide you as best I can.”

He reached out his left arm beside him, waiting and expectant. 

Tony groaned and hurried towards the windows. “I just closed the damn window too-”

He flipped the latch open and threw open the windows again and dove out of the way. Seconds later, a blur of grey flew through the window and towards Thor’s outstretched hand. He spun the hammer, holding the handle end towards Bucky.

“Will you accept me as your patron and become my champion?”

Bucky stole a glance towards Tony who nodded encouragingly with a smile. He reached out to grip his fingers around Thor’s as he reached for the hammer as well. “Yeah. Let’s do this.”

A warm rush of electricity travelled from the hammer up through his body, a warm buzzing right underneath his skin, the small hairs on his arms raised as he shivered. _Mjlonir_ whispered to him, assurances and sparks of joy as he felt its magic wrap itself around him, like a warm blanket on a cold winter’s night. 

Thor stood with purpose, his eyes locked onto Bucky’s arm with a frown. Mjolnir helped, but Bucky was still feeling the numbness in his arm, the pins and needles continuing to pulse every time he moved it now. He reached out and clasped Bucky’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I can’t remove all the pain, but this should help slow things down for now.”

Bucky could feel a burst of sparks against his skin, like a blanket settling over him. He tugged his shirt back and was surprised to see a glowing lightning bolt tattooed on his arm.

“A bit of my magic to slow Hela’s influence, and to help you access your own magic as well.”

Bucky rotated his shoulder a bit, “my own magic?”

“All humans technically have some. Most don’t have the ability to tap into it until they find a means of accessing it. Those who do are generally champions.”

Thor squeezed gently, steering him towards the door. “We’ll talk more but for now, we’ll need our strength.”

“...you just want some of the roast beef.”

“Jarvis is a very good cook indeed.”

* * *

Bucky didn’t know how Jarvis did it, but in the course of the short time they had been there, he had managed to cook an entire feast of a roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, roasted vegetables, and even a tiramisu for dessert. After being shooed out of the dining room by Jarvis with threats of no dessert if they helped, the three of them adjourned to Tony’s study. 

This room was much warmer as the fireplace crackled and roared a warm glow. Across from him, Thor leaned back in his large armchair with a satisfied sigh. “That was spectacular. Please send my compliments to Mr. Jarvis.”

Sprawled out on the other couch, Tony raised his glass of scotch with a salute. “He’ll be glad to hear it. He never pulls out that dessert for just anyone.” 

Thor set down the glass on the side table and rubbed his hands together. “Anthony my friend, I apologize wholeheartedly for asking this after such a wonderful meal-”

Tony stood with a yawn. “Even in my own home, I’m being kicked out, I get it.”

Thor started to apologize, but Tony waved his hand. “I’m kidding, I get it Thundercat. I’m going to go sleep off some of that food.”

He smiled at Bucky reassuringly. “You’ll do great. I’ll be down the hall if you need anything. Oh and before I forget-”

Tony was suddenly in front of him, hands sliding up his chest, and Bucky couldn’t help but lean in as Tony slid his hands around his neck. Tony was a breath away now, and Bucky couldn’t help but lick his lips. Tony’s eyes were half lidded now and Bucky would have closed the distance if not for the necklace Tony slipped over his head.

“There. Some amber for protection while you’re gone. It’s not much, but it’s something.”

The amber was warm and Bucky felt his whole body tingle as the stone touched his skin. It was hard to think with Tony pressed up against him like this. Bucky tightened his arms around him, pulling the smaller man against him entirely. 

“How bout’ a kiss for good luck?”

He felt Tony’s chuckle against him before he felt Tony’s lips against his cheek. Bucky turned to chase Tony’s lips, hovering inches away in case Tony wanted to pull away-

Soft lips pressed against his own, and Bucky couldn’t help but groan as Tony pulled away all too quickly with a sigh. He gently patted Bucky’s arm.

“I’ll be here when you get back. Go get em darling.”

With a wiggle of his fingers and swaying hips, Tony wandered back out into the hallway. 

“While I understand the allure, the sooner we get this done, the sooner you can get back to ogling Anthony’s well endowed behind.”

Bucky snapped his eyes back at Thor. He could feel his ears burning red. “Sorry bout’ that.”

Thor laughed. “Ah young love. But, we can digress more on that once your arm is no longer falling prey to Winter’s spell. Now, let’s see-”

Thor unfurled a large piece of yellowing cloth on top of the desk, fingers gently smoothing it out. At closer inspection, Bucky could see that it was frayed at the edges, a few threads starting to unravel, but Thor seemed determined in ironing out any wrinkles with his hands. 

Seemingly satisfied, he opened the drawers of the desk, rustling through it until he pulled out a bottle of purple ink. Popping the lid off with a flourish, Thor poured the ink over the cloth on the desk. 

Instead of pooling like ink normally would, this ink spidered and spread, images of shapes- figures that formed out of the ink. What looked like a kraken wiggled its tentacles from the corner, rising up before they slipped back into the water below it. A group of apes beat their chests in unison before they roared, swinging onto another tree with giant leaps. In the center, an oversized three headed snake hissed, the heads twisting and turning in conjunction with one another.

Bucky rubbed his arm. It tingled the longer he stared at them. Their heads swayed and moved in a way that made it almost seem like their eyes were locked on him, calling to him-

“There we go! That’s what we’re looking for, right here.”

Thor pointed to the grove of trees, past the centaur that tilted their head towards them. Further up along the tree sat an empty nest, with a few small eggs inside. “The beasts themselves are not normally aggressive, however like any parent, will be if protecting their offspring.”

Bucky frowned. “So you’re saying we might be having to face down a very angry mother to get to one of those eggs?” 

“It might not be an egg itself, but hidden among them for safe keeping. However, my mother would not be so cruel to try and have the contestants kill these beasts to prove their strength, no, I believe that this will be more of a test of the mind.” 

Thor reached into his satchel. He clicked open a small golden compass, the hands spinning round and round as Thor balanced it on top of the map, right where the empty nest lay. They watched as the hands continued to spin around before they finally stopped, due west. Thor picked up the compass with a nod. “We’ve got our coordinates, now we just need a door.”

He held out a tarot card. Unlike all the other ones that Bucky’s seen, this one was blank. “This will be your personal doorway, so you’ll want to think of something that you can recall quickly and consistently in case you need to escape. I would recommend thinking of something similar to a real doorway, but changing the details a bit. If you imagine a real place, it will link to that place and that place only. Useful for trying to make a quick way home, however this time, we want to create a universal door of sorts.”

“Now, close your eyes, and picture it in your mind’s eye.”

Bucky closed his eyes, and clutched the card tightly. He could remember the doorway to ma’s house clearly. It had chipped paint and a silver handle. He and Becca had always hated sneaking back in the house because it always creaked whenever they’d shut it behind them. , he changed the colour of it so it would be a dark green. 

“Aha!”

Bucky opened his eyes and sucked in a breath as the door that he envisioned in his mind appeared on the card in front of him. Thor clasped his shoulder with a smile. “Nicely done! I believe that you’ve seen Tony summon his door before, yes? This will be your door, your portal between worlds, and our way out. All you have to do is envision where you want the door to lead, and it will grant you a path. Now-”

Thor gently grasped the card in his hand. He flicked his wrist and with a pop, the door appeared in front of them. He motioned Bucky forward. “Let’s test it out shall we?”

When Bucky opened the door, a blast of humid air washed over his face. They stepped into a sprawling jungle. The trees towered over them, hundreds of feet above them as they reached towards the sky. He could hear the calls of distant birds, animals and bugs echo all around them. Even with the large canopy overhead, he could feel the humid heat sink into his skin. A small dirt pathway stretched out in front of them winding deeper into the dense trees.

Thor stepped onto the path. “Only one way to go I suppose.”

Bucky lost track of time as they walked deeper and deeper into the jungle. Birds swooped overhead, flashes of colour as they called to each other. The dense trees blocked some of the heat of the sun, but Bucky could feel the midday heat. He tied his hair back with a small hairband. “Any chance you can summon a storm to cool us down?”

“Ah I apologize. Unfortunately, that would likely give up our stealthy approach. However here - hopefully this should help.”

Thor passed him a small metal flask. It was cool to the touch, and Bucky gulped down the cool water gratefully. As soon as he emptied the flask, it refilled itself with cool, refreshing water. “That’s handy.”

“Loki was always more talented than I ever was at these enchantments.”

“Loki? That’s Tony’s patron right?”

“My younger brother. I always joked with him that I would’ve had Tony as one of my champions if only I had gotten to him a little sooner. As much as he likes to hold that over my head, I think things turned for the best.”

Bucky rubbed his arm. It was cold still, the pain had been almost like an afterthought now. He could feel it becoming more and more heavy and difficult to maneuver as the hours went on.. “I’m grateful for that at least. Wait- does that mean that you two are competing against each other?”

Thor chuckled. “Aye. We haven’t fought in a while however. Not for a few hundred years. To be honest, I don’t care too much for winning, and I doubt that Loki cares for it either.”

“Really? Why not?”

Thor’s smile was sad, and Bucky was reminded about the many years Thor has lived. “While glory is grand, there is no glory in destroying everyone and everything in your path to get it.”

He squeezed Bucky’s shoulder. “To save a life, to protect those around us. That to me is what makes us worthy.”

A screech echoed in the trees above them, much closer this time and Thor held his hand out. “The nest must be near.”

They followed the calls of the birds, calling to each other and soon enough, there was a giant tree, one much thicker than the other ones they had seen before. Sitting atop a giant nest of sticks and branches sat two falcons, peering down at them as they entered the clearing. 

Their eyes seemed nonchalant, as he and Thor approached, but Bucky could tell that they were keeping a close watch on the newcomers approaching their nest. Neither of them looked inclined to leave anytime soon, and it seemed unlikely that they could be easily fooled or distracted away long enough for one of them to grab an egg.

“Thoughts?” whispered Thor.

“It’s doubtful that we’ll be able to retrieve it safely,” muttered Bucky, “you said you can’t fly us up there right?”

“Not without attracting all sorts of attention to us. It pains me to say it, but storms are not the most subtle.”

“And at this height, it’s doubtful that we’ll be able to knock it down at this distance. Besides, I’d rather not have my eyes pecked out.”

Bucky stumbled to a stop as the falcon let out what sounded like a guffaw. Almost like they were laughing at them-

“Can they hear us?’

Thor squinted up. “Possibly. LIkely.”

Bucky cleared his throat. Out of everything that happened to him over the past few hours, this was nothing in comparison. “Er, ‘scuse us but can you hear us by chance?”

Both of them cocked their heads at him, nodding slightly. Bucky licked his lips. No matter how many times his mother had embarrassed him and Becca, she always did say that you’d never know until you asked.

“Do you think you’d be able to give us one of the eggs? Please?”

They didn’t answer him in words, but Bucky could feel something tickling the back of his mind. A feeling.

Amusement. Curiosity. 

Thor cleared his throat. “They say well done. No one has ever asked them before. They applaud your politeness and cleverness.”

“Wait, you can understand them?”

Thor nodded. “I took it as an elective when I was in school long ago.”

He craned his neck further up as they squawked at him more insistently. “They ask you why you seek the egg in the first place. My champion did not join the games because he wanted to win, but because he wanted to survive. He carries the mark of the angler wisp. We seek the egg to stop the growing winter that has taken root in his bones.”

Bucky could feel the cold tingle in his arm. He hadn’t noticed it as much before, but now that Thor mentioned it- “Wait, _bones?_ What do you mean by _bones?_ ”

Thor ignored him nodding at the chittering birds. He turned to Bucky. “Hold out your arm. They’d like to examine it more closely, like this.”

The birds swooped downwards, diving at them, only to pull up at the last second as they hovered just above their heads. Their black eyes stared down at them, unblinking as they surveyed Thor, then Bucky as they circled overhead. A moment passed, and then another before one of the falcons landed gracefully on Bucky’s outstretched arm. 

The falcon squawked as it landed before it hopped off onto the ground, staring up at Bucky this time. More feelings drifted into his mind.

Coldness. Danger. Sadness. 

Resolve.

The other falcon that had landed on Thor’s shoulder shot off into the sky once again, flying higher and higher towards the nest. Not long after, the glint of the golden eggs reflected as it was clutched between the talons of the falcon as it circled slowly back down towards them. 

Bucky stood back holding his arms out in front of him again, adjusting a bit as the falcon continued to descend. 

Hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the amber on his neck pulsed a flash of warning. Seconds later, he was tackled from behind. Tucking his head in, Bucky instinctively rolled forward, using the momentum from the roll to jump back onto his feet. He spun around his arms raised in front of him just in time to dive out of the way.

Beside him, Thor was engaged in a battle. His roar echoed across the trees as a large serpent with ten different heads, striked at him, missing as Thor danced out of the way. Bucky blinked a few times, but no- it was still there. The massive hydra with multiple heads towered over Thor as he darted out of the way.

Bucky swung his left arm up to block, the clank of the knife scraping the side of his metal arm. He switched his weight on his legs, using the momentum to bring his foot in front of him to kick the assailant away. 

Bucky sucked in a harsh breath and stared at the ghost in front of him. It had been years since he’d seen that face. Brock Rumlow sneered as he skidded a few feet back. “Good to see you haven’t lost your touch Barnes.”

He exhaled sharply, his training kicking in as he assessed the situation. Rumlow straightened his posture, trying to appear casual as he flipped the knife in his right hand. Bucky kept his eyes locked on that hand as he adjusted his stance in turn. “We thought you were captured- we thought you were _dead_.”

Rumlow snorted. “Technically, I did die. I was dying in enemy territory. No way to get back, no way to survive- but then they found me.”

He wiggled the fingers of his right hand. At first glance, Bucky had thought that he was wearing some sort of gloves, but the closer he looked, he realized that it wasn’t gloves or skin that he was looking at, but scales.

“And now- now I feel more _alive_ than ever. And you know what they say-”

A high pitched screech filled the air. The falcons were taking turns diving at various serpent heads, weaving in and out as they used their talons to aim for the eyes. Thor was dancing around as best he could, trying to tangle the heads in each other as he dodged their attacks.

He tossed the knife in the air and caught it. “Cut off one head, another grows back. You can still join us, it’s not too late. We’ll even steal you another egg. You don’t have to become consumed by it. Become our weapon. Become our Winter Soldier.”

Bucky jumped back as a tree collapsed, falling right where he stood. Thor streaked past them ,swinging his hammer in the air, jumping over one of many serpent heads that hissed and snapped at him as he ran. 

Rumlow was still leaning against the far tree, eyes raised. “So?”

“Why do you need it?”

“What?”

“The egg. Why do you need it?” 

Rumlow narrowed his eyes, weighing his words before he answered. “If you’re out here, you should know.”

Bucky could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he tried to breathe evenly. He lifted his chin and stared into Rumlow’s eyes head on. “No, I don’t.”

A beat passed and then another as Rumlow stared him down. Bucky refused to blink first as he met Rumlow’s gaze. 

Rumlow laughed. “Wow, you’re not lying. You must be really desperate coming out here without knowing the true value of what you’re after. How bout this then- I’ll tell you what we’re here for, after you help us. Kill Thor Odinson, and join us.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes as he clenched his jaw. “No thanks. Not interested.”

Rumlow shook his head. “You’re making a mistake. I can see it in your eyes you know. You thought you were tired of it, the fight. But now that you’re here, now that you’re in it, you know that it wasn’t true at all. You missed this.”

His arm flashed and without thinking, Bucky instinctively brought his arm up to block the series of strikes. Elbow, hook, side step, he could feel his heart pumping as he dodged all of Rumlow’s swings. 

Rumlow laughed. “See? Once a soldier, always a soldier.”

Another pulse of warning from the amber as Rumlow shifted his weight. Bucky pushed him back, creating distance between them. “Not interested.”

Rumlow’s nostrils flared. “Fine. Then we’ll kill your friends, then we’ll kill you. We’ll get those cards one way or another.”

Bucky reached down, pulling the knife he always carried from his boot. “You can try. But you’ll never win.”

He ducked and rolled, hiding in the foliage as the knife embedded itself into the tree behind him with a loud crack. 

Bucky crawled through the brush, trying to keep low as he moved to put some distance between them. A few years ago, Bucky could’ve easily beaten Rumlow one on one in a fight. But with his arm continuing to feel heavier and heavier, and Rumlow’s new powers, Bucky wasn’t so sure he would be able to hold his own in a direct fight.

He tried to breathe deeply so he could hear what was happening all around them. He needed to find a way to get to the egg- if Rumlow wasn’t on his heels, that’s where he would be heading next. 

He gripped his knife tightly, trying to move without making too much noise through the trees towards Thor. Through the leaves, he saw Thor jump out of the way again, slamming his hammer down on one of the serpent heads with a cry, quickly rolling out of the way again before the next head dove for him. 

Bucky scanned the ground, filled with fallen trees, scanning for a glint of gold. Seeing nothing, he glanced back up towards the nest, sighing in relief. He could see the faint shimmer up above, where the egg peeked over the edge of the nest. 

He crept carefully, trying not to draw any attention to himself, Bucky snuck over towards the base of the tree. Before he could start to climb it, he rolled out of the way. The pulse of amber was warm against his throat as his knife whizzed past his ear.

With a tug, he yanked the knife out of the tree just in time to turn around to block the incoming strike. Rumlow jumped back, his left arm clutching his side with a snarl. He held his arm out and with a flash of light, a short sword appeared in his hand. Bucky pulled the other knife from his boot.

They met in a clash of steel as Bucky lifted both hands above his head to block the impact of the sword, pushing it off before jumping back. Rumlow charged, swinging his sword back up and down again. Bucky brought his knife up to block, but he winced as the edge of it dug into his shoulder. Even without cutting through, he could feel a sharp burning sensation at the touch. He pushed back against it, scrambling back to create space.

He held his knives up, waiting for the onslaught of attacks. Left side block, duck, swing, jab, dodge. He turned to face him, protecting his back. He and Rumlow had trained together for years, and it was familiar feeling as they circled each other, assessing one another.

Moving and jumping out of the way was tiring, and Bucky could feel himself starting to slow down. His arm was beginning to ache, and even with the heat of the sun, it was starting to feel like small needles every time he moved it. But he pushed the pain aside as he focused on Rumlow in front of him.

Staying out of the sword’s range was tiring, but swinging it at full strength for long was even more so, and Bucky had to bide his time if he wanted an opening. Sure enough, as soon as Rumlow dropped his sword slightly, Bucky struck.

He used his left blade as a guard while he drove up with his right, slashing Rumlow’s arm gripping the sword. With the back side of his blade, he struck the back of his head, hard, and Rumlow dropped to the ground, unconscious. 

His hands were still shaking a bit as he sheathed the knives. His arm was bleeding, but he’d survive. He looked around, but was surprised to see that it disappeared. Rifling through Rumlow’s pouch, he grabbed the bandana, and wrapped the gash on his arm with it. 

The screams of the hydra were even louder now as the fight drew nearer. Almost like it knew that their soldier had been knocked out, the hydra’s eyes glowed red as they continued to attack Thor and the falcons. 

Bucky turned back to the tree. He had no time to waste.

With a running jump, he launched himself up, using his legs to climb and wrap around the base of the trunk. He focused on getting from one branch to the next, telling himself not to look down as he continued up the tree.

It was just like any of their other training exercises. This was nothing different. If Steve were here, he probably would’ve found a way to knock the tree down and never let Bucky live it down, but Bucky had no time for that right now.

He could see the top now.

The nest was much larger than he thought it would be, but Bucky was still cautious as he rested for a second as he reached the top. The egg was shiny and gold, slightly warm to the touch, but Bucky was gentle as he tucked it into his shirt for the climb down. 

The second he secured it in his shirt, the amber on his neck pulsed hot. He could feel all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, and as he looked out, he could see all the hydra heads, staring straight at him.

Ignoring everything else, the hydra lumbered over, their heads leaning in to try and attack. Bucky scrambled down the tree, as fast as he could. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck-

He slipped and fell down to the branches below. He reached forward to grab the tree, but his legs gave out as the branch he was standing on snapped. The air whipped past him as he began to fall, and Bucky closed his eyes bracing himself for impact-

“Need a lift?”

Cool arms hooked under his legs, and suddenly, he was flying. His stomach swooped as Tony smiled back at him. 

Bucky exhaled in relief. “Oh thank fuck- I thought I’d be an omelette.”

“You could’ve been. Hold on tight. Hydra’s coming in hot.”

If the hydra was angry before, it was even more furious now as it charged after them, all of them simultaneously hissing as one while they attacked. Bucky gripped the egg tightly to his chest as Tony maneuvered them through the air, twisting and turning as they avoided the hydra heads striking at them. 

Ahead of them, a falcon shrieked at them, before bolting straight into the trees. 

Bucky could feel them touch his mind again. “They want us to follow them.”

Tony nodded and took off closely after the bird. For a while, the jungle was a blur around them, as they followed the falcon’s path. They twisted around the branches and vines, diving in between gaps as the hydra behind them continued to give chase.

“There!”

Up ahead, they could see the other falcon shrieking at Thor, pushing him through the doorway. The falcon they were following flew straight through the doorway, Tony and Bucky behind them as the door slammed shut behind them.

“Look out!”

Tony pulled back, but they still skipped across the dusty floor. They stopped as they slammed into Thor, falling on top of him in a heap. The falcons squawked as they hopped across the floor.

Bucky unravelled his grip on the egg, pulling it out of his shirt to check for cracks. He sighed in relief. The egg was intact.

He slipped it back in his shirt. Tony was already on his feet, his hand extended. Both of his hands were covered in red gauntlets. On the back, Bucky could see glowing runes that circled and shimmered.

“Like em?” Tony wiggled his fingers, “Better to catch you with my dear.”

Bucky tried to lift his right hand, but winced at the pain. It was like sharp needles now, pricking and pulsing every time he moved it.

Tony kneeled, frowning as his hands hovered over Bucky’s arm. “It’s getting colder. We’re going to have to crack open this egg soon.”

With a firm but gentle grip, Tony helped Bucky to his feet. Bucky glanced around them, taking in the room for the first time. It looked like a storage room of sorts. Racks of wine and large plastic containers were stacked in rows. Sacks of flour and rice were piled up neatly against the wall. 

Underneath their feet, was a giant circle, lines running through them in a pattern of sorts, drawn in chalk on the ground. 

“Where are we?”

At the other end of the room, they could hear footsteps coming down the stairs though the open doorway. The door creaked open, a familiar face popping their head in through the door. 

“Hello?”

He thought he was tired of being surprised, but then again, Bucky should’ve known better. “Sam?”

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “Bucky? Is that you? Thor? _Tony?_ What the hell happened?”

Bucky coughed, “It’s been a long day. Wait- you all know each other?”

“Ah Samuel. It has been a while! We were in a bit of a situation- your friends led us here. We could use your assistance if possible.”

The falcons called to Sam, chirping as they flew towards him. One of them landed on his shoulder, with a flap of feathers, the other landed on the ground in front of him. Sam nodded as they continued to squawk at him. He looked towards Bucky, his eyes locked on his arm with a frown.

“Let’s get upstairs for now. We can talk there.”

One by one they followed Sam up the stairs, the other falcon choosing to perch on Thor’s shoulder as they made their way up. Bucky was surprised to see the bar empty, all the chairs stacked up on the tables. 

“I was just about to lock up,’ said Sam. “Then I heard a loud noise from the basement.”

Sam pulled a few chairs down, motioning Bucky to one of them. “Let’s see- how bad is it?” 

Sam held his hands above Bucky’s arm, mindful of the falcon on his shoulder. His hands glowed a soft purple as he held them above Bucky’s arm. 

“Winter’s curse. Where did you even run into one of her creatures?”

“The alley a few blocks down.”

Sam cursed. “That close? But how, you weren’t in the games before were you?”

Bucky shook his head. “Not as far as I know. One second I’m minding my own business, the next I’m being attacked by a weird shadow monster.”

He glanced over to Tony, who squeezed his hand. “Tony saved me.”

“By dragging you into the games too.”

Tony’s eyes flashed gold. “If I didn’t, he would’ve been dead.”

Sam closed his eyes with a sigh. “I know, I’m sorry. I just- you wanted a life without fighting anymore.”

Bucky bit his lip. “It’s not that. Not exactly.”

No matter how much he hated to admit it, Rumlow was somewhat right. He had missed the adrenaline of their fight earlier, had missed the feeling of being useful, of being needed. He looked back at Tony. “I think I just wanted something to believe in again. Thank you, for saving me. And for believin’ in me. ”

Tony’s eyes softened. “I’m sorry for dragging you into this mess. But I’m not sorry you’re here.”

Sam groaned. “Have they been like this the entire time?”

Thor laughed. He raised the pint of beer he poured for himself. “Aye. They bring out the happiness in one another so I toast to that. Much like yourself and the young artist I hear you have been courting-”

“...Nat. I should’ve known. Why do I tell her anything.”

“ Actually, Pepper was the one who mentioned it. They invite me out to brunch on occasion.”

“Wait,” interjected Bucky, “Nat as in my therapist, Nat? How many of you are involved in this? Does _Steve_ know?”

Sam exhaled, as he waved something invisible off of Bucky’s arm. “Steve doesn’t know. And if you don’t mind, I’d like to keep him out of this. Natasha and I are also champions, but Freyja is my patron.”

Bucky’s mind whirled. “So all this time, if I had come here, you would’ve been able to fix me?”

Sam shook his head. “No, the trial is part of the test. I wouldn't have been able to do much without the egg anyways. Redwing and Rowena are the ones who decide whether they want to give it to you.”

The falcons preened at their names. The one on Sam’s shoulder leaned forward, nudging the egg still in Bucky’s shirt with its beak. 

Sam dropped his hands. “I've cleared off as much of the curse as I could. The egg will have to do the rest.Take it out, carefully now-”

Instead of taking it from his hands like Bucky anticipated, Sam placed his glowing hands on top of Bucky’s. “Close your eyes, and breathe deep.”

In and out, Bucky breathed deep. He could feel the egg in his grip vibrating. He could feel hands on his shoulders clasping. Thor’s voice was low but comforting. 

“Remember, trust yourself and your instincts.”

He could feel Tony beside him, clasping his wrist in comfort. “You’ve got this.”

The egg was vibrating so much that it was hard to keep his grip on it. Sam tugged it away and with a shift movement, slammed it down on the table.

White starlight burst from the egg and washed everything in a bright light.


	3. Neverwhere

As the room came back into focus, Bucky found himself sitting alone at a poker table. The table was lined with purple velvet, a contrast to the dark mahogany of the table and chairs. 

Across from him stood a figure, with shoulder length dark black curly hair pulled back away from his face. He appeared human and male and wore a mud brown cloak draped over leather armour. It was hard to tell, but thought he saw a flash of a sword peeking out behind his back. His eyes were golden, and Bucky couldn’t help but feel like this being was staring into the core of his very being. 

The figure raised an eyebrow at him, his hands waving at the table in front of him. “Welcome James Buchanan Barnes, you have made it this far. You may choose your reward.”

The dealer waved his hands over the table and a deck of cards appeared in the center. The dealer picked the deck up, and with a flourish, shuffled the deck. Three cards were dealt face down in the center of the table.

The first card was flipped over. The card depicted Bucky himself holding a sword in front of him with a crown on his head. 

“This is the power of a weapon crafted by the dwarves themselves, you will be able to cut any enemies that get in your way.”

The next card in the center depicted Bucky holding a glowing green stone, worn around his neck. He sucked in a deep breath. Behind him, stood his mother, smiling at him like she did long before she had gotten sick and left him and Becca alone. 

It made his heart ache and yearn as he stared at her smiling face, healthy and alive.

“This is the power to weave through time. To slow things down and speed them up.”

The final card was flipped. On it, was an image of him and Tony, beaming up at each other as they stared into each other’s eyes. 

“The blessing of the lovers. To help your relationship bloom and prosper through the ages, weaving your strings of fate together.”

The dealer leaned back, “What will you choose?”

Bucky leaned back in his chair exhaling deeply as he stared at the cards in front of him one by one. He stared longingly at his mother, at his mother staring back at him with a proud smile. At Tony who looked at him with such adoration and love, at the useful weapon in his hand that would be like no other.

He closed his eyes. “None of them.”

The dealer paused, shifting back as they raised an eyebrow. “...none of them?”

Bucky nodded. “All I want is for my arm to go back to normal.” 

His fingers traced over the cards. “The weapon would be nice, but it would only make our lives more difficult. Especially if more people would come after me because they want it.”

He traced his mother’s face with a sad smile. “It would be nice to have more time with her, but it would only be more painful for Becca and I when we had to say goodbye again. “

Tony’s smile was blinding and brilliant and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back. “I like Tony, I do, and I’d love for a future for us if he’ll have me. But I could never make that choice for him, no matter how much I like him. If we’re meant to be, then we’ll make it happen on our own. Together.”

The dealer leaned back his lips twitched up in a faint smile. “I see. ” 

With the snap of their fingers, the cards in front of him disappeared. “You’re the first to pass this trial. Congratulations.”

He could feel his arm grow warmer and warmer before it dissipated in a wave. His arm was back to normal.

“Free of Winter’s curse and the angler’s bite.”

Bucky picked the card up. “Thank you-”

“Heimdall”, said the dealer, amused. 

They leaned forward in their chair, eyes appraising. “So James Barnes, if winning is not what you seek, what will you do next? Now that it’s seen you, Hydra will continue to pursue you and your friends. Cut off one head, and more will appear. Your former teammate Rumlow is only one of Hydra’s many loyal soldiers. You have joined the game, and now there is no escaping it.”

Bucky exhaled. “I know. The past day has definitely been the weirdest of my life. But- I wanna help. I want to protect my friends. And if I have to join the games to do it, to fight alongside them, then I will.”

Heimdall nodded. “A noble cause. You have a good heart. Send my regards to your patron. He chose a worthy champion. Here, this will help you with your mission.”

A single card appeared in front of him, face up. This one had the image of two falcons, soaring through the air.

“Lady Freyja sends her blessing to you. Redwing and Rowena are now also yours to summon. They will aid you when you call, and will do their best to assist you. Oh and some words of advice? Your strength comes by reinforcing your shield. Good luck.”

And with another snap of his fingers, Bucky jolted awake. 

“He’s awake!”

Bucky lifted his head off his arms and blinked awake. Tony was kneeling beside him, eyes wide as he stared up at Bucky, hopeful. “How did it go?”

Bucky looked down at his arm, only to find himself clutching at the Falcon card in his hand. “Holy shit, that worked.” 

Tony glanced down as well, beaming as he spotted the card. “You did it! I knew you would.”

Redwing and Rowena, perched on the counter, chirped at him with glee. 

Pride. Happiness. Relief.

From beside the bar, Thor and Sam cheered, pints raised in the air.

“I knew you could do it!”

“He was still worried; he started stress drinking all my ale.”

Their bickering was drowned out by Tony squeezing his knee. Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he tugged Tony up to stand in between his knees. “Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“For saving me, in more ways than one.”

Tony’s eyes softened. “I didn’t do much. You did most of the work yourself handsome.”

Bucky shook his head, but pressed his head into Tony’s chest. He sighed as Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Tony’s fingers were magic in themselves, and Bucky could feel himself start to drift off.

“We still have to talk ‘bout that Hydra. I knew the soldier that was with him- his champion I think, Rumlow-”

“I know,” hummed Tony, “but that can wait until tomorrow. We’ll face them, together.”

A warm feeling settled in his chest. Tony had said it like it was matter of fact, like how someone would comment on the weather. It was a simple fact, no questions or doubts to seep through.

Together.

Tony gently tugged Bucky to his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

They made their way back through the bar, up the stairs towards Sam’s apartment. 

“You sure we can be up here?”

“Sam set up the air mattress and couches for all of us.”

It was neater than Bucky would’ve expected, but Bucky was too tired to really snoop around. He face planted onto the first air mattress on the ground with a groan. 

He could feel a blanket being draped over him. “Sleep well, you deserve it.”

Bucky patted the air mattress. “You’re free to join me if you want.” 

“My my, trying to get me into your bed already?”

“Damn you caught onto my dastardly plan.”

Tony laughed. “Alright Cassanova, I’m swooning into your arms. I think Thor will end up needing the couch anyways with how much he and Sam are drinking.”

Tony snuggled next to him under the covers “I warn you though, I’m an octopus in my sleep. If that bothers you speak now or never escape my grasp again.”

Bucky sighed in contentment as he wrapped his arms around Tony. “Sleep.”

He felt lips press against his forehead. “Good night Bucky.”

For the first time in a long time, Bucky fell into a dreamless sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Give all the love to LiliaNox for their fantastic art! The rest of the chapters will be uploaded within the next day or so, so subscribe to get those notifications in your inbox. 
> 
> Let us know what you think so far!


End file.
